


Where’s My Love?

by Ptonkins



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Rafael centric, takes place after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptonkins/pseuds/Ptonkins
Summary: “Just come home.”In which Rafael is the only one who remembers Hope, but can’t say anything because he’s stuck as a wolf





	Where’s My Love?

The day after Hope jumped into malivore, there was a wolf in her room. 

The wolf wined, and scratched at the door, that finally Alaric had let the wolf into the unoccupied room. The headmaster had thought it was weird that the wolf didn't want to go in his own room, but allowed him in. Afterall, the room had been empty for as long as he could remember. 

Hope had told Rafael to find her when he wanted to be himself again, yet the tribrid had been nowhere to be found. Only, he saw the rest of his friends act like the girl didn’t exist. Even Landon seemed as fine as ever, so which begged the question, where was Hope Mikaelson?

Months go on without the girl, and not much changes. It’s now summer, the heat simmering in the Virginia air. But, the wolf still sat in the same room he entered 3 months ago. The whining still continued. Even Landon couldn’t get Rafael out of the room.

The twins, along with Alaric could not for the life of them figure out how Rafael turned into a wolf in the first place. The twins tried siphoning that magic out of him and still that had not figured it out.

It isn’t until the cool winter breeze hits mystic falls that they figure out the magic is originated in New Orleans. After contacting a with from there, Alaric and the wolf got in the car and traveled to the Crescent City. Once they got there, they met a witch in the bayou, who worked her magic and suddenly the wolf slowly became a boy. 

The boy looked up and his brown eyes looked between the headmaster and the witch, confused. After a few moments of silence, the wolf boy finally spoke. “Where the hell is Hope?”


End file.
